Tarzan of the Apes: An Epic Story of a Man caught between two Worlds
by Jack Daly
Summary: This is my version of the Classic novel by Edgar Rice Burroughs. It starts all the way back to Tarzan's early upbringing in the West African Rainforest by the gentle female Mountain Gorilla Kala to his eventual meeting and falling in love with the beautiful young American Jane Porter. Rate M for violence. language and two graphic love scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This Story shall be a mixture of the original Tarzan novels and films Tarzan of the Apes, The Return of Tarzan, Jungle Tales of Tarzan, Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan Lord of the Apes, The classic Tarzan films starring Johnny Weissmuller and the Jungle Book from 1942. Jane's hair will be blonde like in the original novel and she and Archimedes will also be Native Americans, there will also be two graphic love scenes between her and Tarzan. I will also use the original characters Tarzan, Jane, Cecil, Archimedes, Paul d'Arnot Esmeralda, Kerchak and Kala, I will also use some original characters of my own. The Mangani will large Gorillas they are in most Tarzan stories and Sabor will be joined by her mate Numa the Lion, Kerchak will also be Kala's mate only he'll be a good guy so enjoy reading this story and please comment on it Thank you very much.**

 **One more thing I do not own Tarzan, Jane or any of the characters they are strictly property of Burroughs Inc.**

Chicago, November 26th 1912

That night Burroughs woke up with a start. He had just had a dream about some Wildman living in the African Wilderness and he dreamed that he had carried of a beautiful young woman from Baltimore named Jane Porter, now many would say that it would be a complete myth but it wasn't. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was half past 2 in the morning.

Currently he and his wife Emma were renting the spare room in their house to Archimedes Q. Porter, a famous Zoologist teacher at the University of Baltimore in the State of Maryland. Prof. Porter was staying with them until the next night when he was to get on a train that would take him to the harbour in New York where he would board a ship bound for Africa. Emma had noticed her husband's gasp of fright and woke up to see if he was okay.

"Ed are you okay" Emma asked.

"I'm fine love" Burroughs said as he turned to face his wife and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"What caused to wake dear" Emma asked with concern.

Ed stayed quite for a few moments before speaking again "it was about that Wildman you know who was named Tarzan who was said to be living over in West Africa".

"You mean the same one that you being having ever since that story in the papers two years ago" asked Emma.

"Yes the very same" Ed told his wife.

"Well surely it could have being just a story that the papers decided to make up" Emma told him.

Ed then pulled a serious face "Oh no Emma it was no story it was truth, Prof. Archimedes and Cecil Clayton said so themselves".

"So what are you going to do then" asked Emma.

"Well I think that I should ask Prof. Porter tomorrow and ask him if the story is really true" Ed told his wife.

"You should do that then" Emma told her husband.

Ed smiled at his wife, just then he got out of bed and put on his slippers and dress gown and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Ed" asked Emma.

"I'm just going down stairs to make myself a cup of tea to help me get back to sleep dear" said Ed as he looked at his wife "you go back to sleep"

"Okay then Ed" said Emma as he went out the door and Emma lay back down again.

Ed crept silently pass his sleeping children's as he did not want to wake them up. He went down stairs and past the families sleeping dog as he entered the kitchen. Inside was a fifty three year old balding man with a moustache wearing a dressing gown and glasses who was also making himself some tea, he heard the door open and turned to see who it was.

"Oh Prof. Porter I didn't know you were up" said Ed has he entered the kitchen.

"Neither did I Ed" said Archimedes with a smile "what are you doing up this late at night if I may ask".

"I was just coming down to make some tea to calm my nerves and then I was going to go back to bed" Ed told the balding Professor.

"Still thinking about your next book" asked Archimedes.

Ed nodded and the responded "yes I need to get one out soon".

Archimedes just smiled "don't worry Ed I'm sure you'll think of something good, if I recall your first novel A Princess of Mars was an all-time best seller".

"Why thank you Archie" said Edgar clearly touched by the man's kind words.

"Anyway would you like me to make some tea too Ed" asked Prof. Porter kindly.

"Yes please thank you Prof. Porter" said Ed.

As Archimedes was letting the water for the tea to boil he and Ed sat down by the table.

"Say Archimedes" asked Ed.

"Yes Ed" Archimedes replayed kindly.

Ed stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"Is it too late to hear the story about your daughter and that Wildman Tarzan of the West African Jungle, I know because you were there about three years ago".

Archimedes just smiled and then spoke "not at all Edgar and you're right I was there, in fact would you also like to hear it now".

Edgar's eyes widened "really".

"Of course said Archimedes smiling "but first would you like me to tell you about the life and inhabitants of that jungle".

"Lay it on me then" said Ed with interest in his voice.

Archimedes drew a deep and then he started too talked "imagine yourself standing in a jungle clearing near a waterfall and a silence so vast that even the ear can hear it."

The scene then changes to a beautiful view of the jungles of West Africa. It is nothing but a sea of green with a water barely seen and an erupting volcano in the background (I'm using this scene from Greystoke) and with the calls tropical birds being heard, now we are in the rainforest. Tropical trees and plant life cover the area in a carpet of green as the sun shines down through the canopy and tropical birds take flight whilst monkeys swing on vines and pick fruit of the branches of certain trees.

" _Imagine the jungle so quiet and peaceful with only the calls of tropical birds being ringing out through its vast green sea, the giant trees soar up to heaven and furs and leaf litter on the floor like a carpet covering the room, at first you would think that nothing lives here but that is where you would be wrong_ "

A group of Mountain Zebras are seen grazing by the side of a river, a foal leaves its mothers sides and plays with the other foals.

" _This is the tribe of Pacco the Zebra, eaters of grass and leaves in a world of torn flesh, early in its life the little foal must be constantly on the lookout and must also learn the lesson, hooves that make no noise and eyes that see in the dark and ears that listen"_.

As the Zebras eat their greens minding their own businesses we see a male Leopard with his mate and their four cubs emerge from the bushes nearby, the cubs are hungry, not for their mother's milk but for meat. The leopard family see the Zebras and the male creeps silently towards them.

" _For if they do not learn when Sheeta the Leopard, once he come out of his lair will feast on their lifeless carcass_ ".

The Leopard is now quietly stalking the Zebras who are now becoming weary.

" _But even Sheeta the Leopard lives by the Law of Claw, Horn and Fang, he will kill only to satisfy his hunger but he will never kill for killings sake, the one law that all humans seen to break but the jungle folk follow without question_ ".

The Leopards are still stalking the Zebra but then the lookout sees them and lets out a warning bark, but it comes too late as the Leopard leaps onto his back and brings him down as the rest of the herd flee in terror, the Leopard then gives a growl that tells his family come out now that dinner is served, as they come out to feast we then seen the Zebra herd fleeing into the jungle from the side of the river.

Next we see a small herd of Elephants stomping through the bushes and through a swamp, the calves are holding onto their mother's tails as the leader a large male with his left tusk broken off leads them to find food.

" _These are the lords of the African Jungle the tribe of Tantor the Elephant, they go their way eaters of grass and leaves in a world of carnage_ ".

The Elephants then come to a pool where some go swimming in as the others eating the leaves from a tale tree nearby, the calves play in the mud whilst their mothers hose themselves down in the pool as their leader watches his beloved herd enjoying themselves.

The scene then changes to a vast savannah just outside the jungle, yellowish grass and umbrella thorn acacia trees, a loud snorting is heard and a Black Rhinoceros comes into view as it stops to graze on some of the grass.

" _Out of all the jungle folk none are as ill-tempered as the second largest inhabitant of the jungle and that is the tribe of Buto the Rhinoceros, for he is the most unsociable member of the jungle menagerie you could ever meet in the as he charges at almost everything even other rhinos, except only when time comes to breed_ ".

The Rhinoceros is busy grazing on the grass minding its own business and then it charges off into the distance.

Next we see a tribe of large Mountain Gorillas who are seen eating leaves and fruit on the bank by the river. The adolescent male's battle each other for females, the younger ones play as their mothers and fathers groom each other as their leader, a large and scared male watches his tribe whilst eating some bamboo growing by the water's edge.

" _Yet jungle the jungle folk say the wisest of them all are the Mangani, they live in closely knit tribes who enjoy each other's company, they travel and forage close to their tribe with a strict regard for family and tribal laws, sometimes a young male will battle the already leader for dominance over the tribe and they may battle until one cannot fight anymore and then the tribe is theirs, yet sometimes they can quarrel amongst themselves until one backs down_ ".

As the Gorillas continue to enjoy each other's company a young Gorilla, the child of the leader goes down to the river and splashes the water but it can be a very bad thing to get careless at the water's edge as what the poor infant is about to meet its end in the jaws of a killer.

In the other side of the river a large Nile Crocodile is seen basking on the bank when it sees the young Gorilla playing by the water, it crawls into the water and then swims unseen towards the young Gorilla on the bank its eyes are complete focused on it.

" _Yet out of all the jungle folk there is one who knows no law and that is the barrel bellied killer, the Crocodile, with his chin in the shallows and lust in his cold heart hoping to drag down to the depths all those who wander along his river bank_ ".

As the young Gorilla continues to play with the water his father, the leader realizes that something is wrong and hoots for the child to come away from the water's edge, the young Gorilla hears his father's hoots of warning but too late. Suddenly the water explodes and the crocodile erupts from the deeps and snatches the young Gorilla in its mouth and flings it into the water and then going after it, the leader hoots and roars in anguish at what's just happened his mate, the young Gorillas mother tries to go after the crocodile but he holds her back as the Gorillas and all other primates cannot swim, the female then calms down and starts to cry as the rest of the tribe watch on in sadness except for one large and scarred individual.

The crocodile is seen just finish eating the unfortunate young Gorilla, however it hears an angry bellow and splashing as a herd of Hippopotamus enter the water, the crocodile knowing better to take on a herd of the most dangerous animals in Africa quickly swims away in defeat as the Hippos lounge in the cool water.

" _Yet despite being around since the age of the mighty dinosaurs, even the crocodile would not dare to take on the tribe of Duro the Hippopotamus, they are the true lords of the waters of Africa though they may look like eaters of flesh they are in fact eaters of grass_ ".

As the Hippos lounge in the water and graze on the underwater vegetation with their new-born calves a loud roar is heard from the river bank and a large scared Lioness emerge from the trees to take a drink from the river.

" _And now behold Ed the villains of my tale the killers, the man-eaters, the assassins who first bought murder to the jungle clans Numa the Lion and his savage mate Sabor the Lioness, shunned and feared by all including the other lions, it is said that when they first killed, when they were Cain and Lady Macbeth to some poor Duncan and Abel of the glades and ran from the scene of their crime the trees, creepers and the spirits of Lions of the past scratched their hides and marked them with the sign of Cain and Macbeth, these evil lions must have their minions, the dish lickers of their kills, their bullies for attendants_ ".

A Spotted Hyena is gorging itself on the corpse of a dead Zebra presumably killed by either Numa or Sabor whilst a Vulture watches from the trees watching for the Hyena to leave so that it can help itself to whatever scraps the Hyena leaves behind.

" _Dango the Hyena is the most pitiful, wrenched and despised creature in all of the jungle, hated by all of its inhabitants even by other Hyenas and the most repulsed of all the jungle folk is the Vulture, both of whom are hungry for scraps of their murderous master and mistress's feasts_ ".

Next a large African Rock Python is seen coiled around the branch of a tree, it slowly raises its head and sees a lone Bongo feeding on some berries nearby, the Python then starts to slither down towards the ground and towards the unsuspecting Bongo.

" _But my tale is not only about heroes and villains for let me tell you Ed of Histah the great Python, the wise and old snake that has seen many changes in the jungle over the years and the one whose people taught mother Eve the menus of treachery and sin_ ".

The scene of the jungle pans over the tops of the trees until it reached the overgrown ruins of an ancient city, statues of Elephants, Lions and Warriors. Temples and buildings in ruins and being chocked by forest vegetation

" _What is the story of life but man's war with nature, in the jungle itself many a ruined city lies forgotten in the pages of time, where once a thousand war chariots proclaimed the might off a great and powerful king to whom all men bowed their heads who built this once great city of an great and powerful Empire now faded into the pages of history_ "

In and around the ruins of the city lots and lots of Monkeys and Chimpanzees play and hide as their hoots ring out through the ancient abandoned ruins.

" _The mighty then left such a palace to his kin the tribe of Manu the Monkey and the Chimpanzees, the outcasts of the jungle. They claim themselves to be a cut a above the jungle folk due to their relation to man_ ".

Next the village of an African Tribe is seen. The people who live in it are dressed in a variety of wondrous clothing, the men wear loincloths, tunics and wear magnificent headdresses, whilst the women wear skirts and go either topless or cover their breasts with necklaces whilst the children wear dresses and loincloths, their weapons include shields and spears.

" _And yes there are humans in the jungle, but just a few tribes scattered all over the place including the fabled Waziri tribe, the best warrior tribe in the whole of Africa_ ".

The scene then changes back to Edgar and Archimedes as Archimedes pours the tea for them to drink into some cups and putting in some sugar and milk and getting out some biscuits and then bringing the lot over to table on a tray.

"Now that you've told me of the jungle and its inhabitant's can you please now tell me of your daughter Jane and her Wildman lover Tarzan" Ed asked eagerly waiting to hear the story.

Archimedes looked at Ed and smiled "would you now Ed"?

"Yes I would" said Edgar with keen interest.

Archimedes just smiled and sat back down again "well now you can hear the story now since you said please".

Ed edged over eagerly waiting for Archimedes story to begin "so when did all this start".

Archimedes just thought for a moment before speaking again, "did you ever hear about Lord John Greystoke and Lady Alice".

"Yes didn't they disappear back in about 1888" said Edgar with interest.

Archimedes then took another deep breath and began to tell his story "it all began the year Lord John and his received a letter from the Colonial Office in London back in February 16th 1888".


	2. Chapter 2 The Greystokes and Departure

**Cecil's mother is one of the original characters in my story, his father was briefly mentioned in Tarzan of the Apes. He did however make an appearance in the Webcomic on the Burroughs website, check it out I guarantee you'll love it. Another thing is Earl Henry, he appeared in Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes but he was only known as the Earl of Greystoke, so I decided to give him a name in this story.**

 _Scotland February 16_ _th_ _1888_

The estate of Greystoke was going about its usual business, gardeners clipping the hedges and tending to the rose gardens, stable lads tending the horses and the security guarding the gates keeping out any unwanted trespassers and annoying neighbours.

It was a nice day in February, the sun was out and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. As such this would be the most perfect day people would usually go either to the seaside, have a picnic in the beautiful country side or have a race, which can be said for three people on the Greystoke estate.

Four horses with their riders were racing around the lands surrounding the big Manor House, two horses are tendered to a wagon and the other two a have a single rider on them. The riders are Earl Henry Greystoke and his two sons Lord John and Lord Edward ages between thirty and twenty eight, they are currently doing one of their favourite pastimes racing to see who is the fastest.

"You're going to lose again Edward" called John to his younger brother.

"No I'll win" Edward called back.

"I'm afraid today it will be me who will be the winner" their father laughed.

The Earl and his two beloved sons continue their race through the small wood and onto the vast grass field, their horses galloping at full speed in their race against each other. The horses pulling the buggy seems to be the fastest but not for long, Edward soon takes the lead but eventually John takes the lead and his horse continues to go fast. They are also careful not to run over any of the staff but one of the gardeners is seen doing some work on the roses when he hears a loud noise, he turns to see them racing towards him as he quickly jumps out of the way and lands in the rose beds as the Earl and his two sons race past him.

"Sorry about that George" called the Earl.

"Maybe next time you try to kill do not let me know you're coming" shouted the gardener as he sat in the mud.

As the Earl and his two sons reach the house two men stand holding a long length of ribbon as whoever goes through it is the winner of the race and behind them two women and a four year old boy watch the spectacle, as the horses near the moment is tense who out of the Earl and his two sons will win this race. John rushes up to them and races through the ribbon, he is the winner. He dismounts his horse as his father and brother come up and dismount their horses and come up to John.

Edward lightly punches his arm and then he embraces his older brother "guess you were right about me losing again" said Edward pretending to be hurt.

"Don't little brother" John smiled "there's always next time".

"What have I told you about calling me little brother" Edward said with a frown.

Earl Henry came waddling up to his two sons and put his arms around their shoulders "now come on boys" Henry told his sons with a smile "just remember than winning has never being on any concern to the Greystokes just remember what your grandfather used to say to you both".

"Somethings losing a race is the only way to go" John said.

"That's correct John I see that you've remembered it quite well as do you Edward".

Edward who was looking at the new rose beds being planted quickly turned to face his father. "Sorry father I wasn't listening" he said quickly.

"Guess you were away with the fairies again my son" Earl Henry smiled before giving Edward a pat on the head which made him smile.

As they came into the courtyard of the great mansion they are greeted the two women and the small four year old boy. The four year old boy rushes into his father's arms and Edward spins him around in the air.

"Did you win the race Daddy" asked the boy with his voice full of hope.

"I'm afraid not Cecil" said Edward with fake solemn on his voice "I'm afraid Uncle John won today".

Cecil looks a bit disappointed but his grandfather kindly pats his head "don't worry Cecil I'm sure next time your Daddy will win".

Cecil beams at this as one of the women who is clearly pregnant goes up towards John and kisses him.

"Guess my big strong John is todays winner" the woman laughed.

John smiled at his wife's kind complement "why thank my dear, dear Alice" said John as he then reached for her pregnant belly "and you my son or daughter should be happy now that your Daddy is today's winner".

Just then the butler, an Indian man named Mola Billings who was also the best friend of John since boyhood came running out of the mansion towards the small party, obviously he has something very important on his mind.

"Yes Billings what is it" asked Earl Henry kindly.

"Excuse my intrusion on you and your family sir but I just got a telegram for Lord John from the Colonial Office in London".

"The Colonial Office" said Alice with the sound of worry on her voice "why would they contact John".

"Obviously Alice it must be very important" said her sister Emily.

John knowing that his sister in laws right, this telegram must be very important enough for a member of the family of Greystoke to be contact. Without saying another word he started to walk towards the house as he then turned to the party.

"I'm going to see for myself what the telegram is about so I'll be a while" he said before going into the house.

Later Earl Henry, Lord Edward, Lady Alice, Lady Emily and Cecil were sitting in garden chairs around a table in the garden just by the pond, the grownups were sipping teas and talking to each other whilst Cecil helps himself to some fancy cakes. Cecil eats the cakes greedily and is about to take another one but his Father stops him from doing so.

"Easy with the cakes Cecil you give yourself a very nasty tummy ache" said his father sternly.

Earl Henry hearing that just laughed "don't worry Edward he's a little boy now but wait until he grows up and then he won't be eating so many fancy cakes then".

The group then laugh as they continue what they were doing, just then John came walking up to them with a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter dear" asked Lady Alice worrying that something maybe wrong.

Lord John stayed quite for a few moments before speaking "that was the colonial office in London".

"What did they want" asked Edward.

John stayed quite before speaking "apparently there's being reports about the native Africans conditions in one of the colonies on Africa's West Coast".

"And what do they want with you dear" asked Alice.

"They said they want me to do an investigation into it" said John.

The whole group suddenly went quite looking at each other before Earl Henry spoke "are you going to son".

"If service to her majesty Queen Victoria and to the British Empire" John said with great pride "then I shall do it".

"And how long will you be gone for John" asked Emily.

John said quite for a few moments before he spoke.

"The telegram said that it would take about eighteen months" John told the group.

Alice looked a bit upset, John was going to leave her and they had only being married about four months and she was two months pregnant with their child, but she knew that John would do anything for the British Empire. Alice then decided that she was going to make him bring her along and that she would not take no for an answer.

"Then I want you to take me with you John" Alice suddenly spoke up.

Upon hearing that Lord John turned to face his wife who just sat there looking at him.

"Alice I'm afraid this will be too dangerous for a woman like you and especially in your delicate condition" said John with concern for his wife.

Alice just huffed before speaking again, "and why would it be too dangerous for me" she asked.

"Because Africa has a lot of dangerous animals and hostile tribes" said John.

"I don't care you are taking me with you weather you like it or not" Alice said.

"Alice please" John pleaded.

"I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL" shouted Alice at the top of her voice which caused the entire party to go quiet and Cecil to hid in his mother's arms, clearly he was frightened at his aunts sudden burst.

"Johnny please I want to go" said Alice calming down "we can't just go off and leave here on your family's estate whilst you are in the most secluded jungle on Earth dealing with problems in the colonies, so please as your wife take me with you".

The group are clearly touched at Alice's as they stay quiet for a few moments before Emily spoke up.

"Alice is right John, she isn't going to take no for an answer so I think you should bring her along with you" said Emily.

John knew that Emily was right, for Alice had a strong and stubborn personality and that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright then Alice you can come, but remember if you are chased by Lion, Leopard or a crazed turned on cannibal just remember don't come crying to me" said John with a trace of humour on his voice.

"Take you dear" said Alice with happiness on her voice, "so when are we leaving".

"There's a ship called the Fuwalda departing from London next week that will take us to the colony that I'm are supposed to go to" John told his wife.

Earl Henry then stood up.

"So should I tell the servants to prepare you and Alice for your journey to Africa" Henry asked his son.

"Yes please father" John told his father.

"Good now come along everybody we've got a lot of work to do"

So everybody got up and went back to the house to help John and Alice prepare for their journey.

 _One week later_

The London Port was very busy, throughout the entire port there was the sound of activity, passengers getting ready to board ships that would take them to their destinations, shipments of cargo were being loaded onto larger ships and were about to be shipped out all over the world. There were also ships of all kinds, sailing ships, iron ships each of them passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing ships. The large wooden sailing ship Fuwalda was anchored on one of the ports, it was the ship that was to take Lord John and Lady Alice to the West African Colony.

As it waited for its important passengers to arrive, the captain's name is Gordon Murphy, he shouts orders to his crew so they could prepare for Lord John and Lady Alice's arrival but unfortunately he isn't a very nice person at all, he is completely abusive to this crew and strikes at them either for not doing their job to his standards or for no reason at all. He was looking over the crew making sure that they got the ship speck and span by the time its important passengers arrived, he saw a crew member mopping the deck of the ship. He was doing carefully as he didn't want there to any dirt or grime by the time Lord John and Lady Alice arrived, captain Gordon however was also very impatient, he walked straight over to the man and slapped him across the face as the man dropped his mop in shock at the assault.

"What did you do that for Captain, that hurt" said the man wheeling at the pain of the slap, as the captain angrily took the man by the collars of his shirt.

"I did it because you weren't doing your job fast enough you lazy maggot" bellowed the captain who was red in the face, "do you want Lord John and Lady Alice to travel in a pigsty do you".

The crew looked at the angry captain with the look of fear in his eyes, "no sir I do not".

Captain Gordon looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well I suggest that you get back to work and stop dawdling as usual" said the captain harshly as he threw the man to the floor and turning to the rest of the crew, "now let that be the lesson to the lot of you bastards, we have very important guests arriving any minute now so do you jobs faster or else".

The crew not wanting to fear the wrath of their captain went back to their duties, as the man who Captain Gordon struck picked up his mop and resumed cleaning the deck.

Captain Gordon went into his cabin and sat down at his desk and poured himself a brandy as he heard the door knock.

"Come in whoever it is" said the captain slightly irritated as the door opened and as a man entered.

"Sit down Michael" said the captain as Michel took a seat in front of the captain.

Michael was Captain Gordon's first mate. Unlike the captain Michael was a nice man to the crew and treated them kindly, he had dark raven black hair which earned him the name amongst the crew, Black Michael. Michael was talking to the man who manned the wheel when he saw the captain assault the man who was mopping, although he didn't mention it he didn't not like way his superior treated the crew. Several times he wanted to report the captain but was unable to do so as he had tried to once but Gordon had found out and had threatened to kill his wife if he did so Michael was forced to abandon his report.

"What is it Michael" asked the captain.

Michael took a deep breath before speaking "Captain don't you think you overreacted a little just a few moments ago".

Captain Gordon leaned forward at those words, "over reacted about what" asked the captain.

"I'm referring to way you struck Oliver out there" Michael told his captain.

The captain then sat back in his chair, "well the man was bone lazy" the captain told his first officer.

Michael stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking again "still don't you think it was a little harsh" Michael said to the captain.

Captain Gordon just smirked at his first mates words. Then he could up and walked over to Michael before pressing his head against the desk.

"Listen here Michael I will not have you or those last maggots out there spoiling my first chance to have a couple of Nobility on board the Fuwalda, so it you know what's good for you, you will keep your trap shut are we understood" the captain asked harshly.

"Yes Captain, I'm sorry captain" said Michael as Gordon released his head as another knock at the door was heard.

"Come in" said the captain as the door opened and a member of crew entered.

"Sir the Greystokes are here" said the crew member.

The captain was taken by this news.

"Well then quickly tell the men to get into position immediately" the captain ordered as the crew member left the cabin.

Two horses pulling a magnificent carriage with the crest of Greystoke and two servants holding onto the back came into the harbour, the coachman stops the horses and Lord John, Lady Alice, Earl Gordon and Edward get out. The two servants start unloading the luggage on the back as the Greystokes walk up to the gangplank as Captain Gordon comes down to meet them.

"Lord John Greystoke if I'm not mistaken" said Captain Gordon as he shook Lord John's hand.

"No you are not my good captain" said John with a smile on his face, captain sees Lady Alice and takes her hand and kisses it.

"It's a pleasure to have such a fine lady like you on board my ship Lady Alice" said the captain.

"Charmed I'm sure" said Alice.

"So let me introduce myself" said Gordon "my name is captain Gordon Murphy and this is my ship the Fuwalda, you'll be in the guests cabin as we take you to our destination in West Africa, if the winds good we shall be there in about three weeks".

"That sounds good to me" said John.

As they talk Michael comes down the gangplank, he sees the captain and the Greystokes talking and comes up to them.

"Captain the winds picking up suppose we should hall anchor before it dies down" Michael told the captain.

"Okay then Michael go back on board and tell the men to help bring Lord John and Lady Alice's luggage on board please" asked the Captain.

"Yes Captain" said Michael has he went aboard and a few minutes later some crew members came onto port and took Lord John and Lady Alice's luggage on board along with the servants who came with them on the carriage journey on the way to the port.

"So Lord John and Lady Alice it's time to leave" said Gordon.

"Okay just let me and Alice say goodbye to my father and brother" asked John.

"Sure thing but don't take too long" Gordon said as the butler went aboard the ship.

John and Alice both turned to face Henry and Edward.

"So father and Edward I guess this is goodbye" said John as he hugged his father and younger brother.

"Don't worry John it won't be forever, it will only be for eighteen months and before you know it you and Alice will both be back and hopefully with a new grandson or granddaughter for me" said Earl Henry.

John laughed at his father's comment.

"Say Edward can you tell Emily I'll miss her" said Alice on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Don't cry Alice you see her again I promise you" her husband told her kindly as they both turned and started to walk up the gangplank, their butler following them.

"And remember to bring Cecil back his Crocodile" called Edward.

John turned and smiled at his brother before he and Alice walked onto the ship as the gangplank was pulled down. Soon the sails were raised and the ship started to sail out of port, John and Alice stood by the side of the ship waving goodbye to Henry, Edward, their two servants and the coach man as the ship slowly sailed out of sight.

"Don't worry father John promised that he and Alice will be back" Edward reassured his father was wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Well that's a good thing to know son" Henry told his son as they both got back into the carriage and started the journey to the Greystoke estate.

But what neither of them knew is that it would be the last time they would both ever see John and Alice alive again ever, because what was about to happen would completely change their lives forever.


End file.
